Gameplayer's Survival 404 guide
NOTE: This is by Gameplayer, not by me. ---- The reason why I made this guide was because the older one looked like it could use some revision and editing. Remember to use Ctrl+F in order to easily search within the table of contents! Please comment any recipes not stated in here thanks! Section I.-Fighting Section II.-Food Section III.-Clothes Section IV. - Food Section V. - Recipes Sub-Section 1. – Buildings (Tools) Sub-Section 2. – Materials (Items) Sub-Section 3. – Items Sub-Section 4. - Clothing Sub-Section 5. – Tools Section VI.-Farming Section VII. – Crafting Sub-Section 1. – Examples Section VIII. – Tool Storage Section IX. – Islands Section X.-Credits Section XI – General Notes **I am not responsible for the acts for the readers of this guide...** Section I. - Fighting Every time you form a tribe; you're bound to make a new enemy. So you'll need weapons to defend your tribe. Section III. - Clothes When you enter the game, you will notice your shirt will be gone and you will be given brown, dull pants. You will need clothes to walk around, because you don't want to travel looking like a newbie, do you? To dye the clothes to a color, use natural items such as flowers (red and blue). Dye the clothes by equipping the Dye, and stay close to the shirt but do not touch it, and click on the Shirt/Pants. Wear the clothes by touching it with any part of your body. NOTE: REMEMBER THAT IN ORDER TO USE TOOLS, YOU MUST FIRST CLICK ON THE ASSOSIACTED ITEM WITH YOUR TOOL, (pickaxes reduce time to mine various ores, axes for various types of wood, and weapons are clicked on people if they’re within range, reducing their health.) **I am not responsible for the acts for the readers of this guide...** Section IV. Food: A. Tools Necessary Food (Items/Tools Used) Bread - Granary Bread Granary/Medieval > Flour + Bucket/Steel > Dough -> Create Item > Bread Dough + Fire = Bread Buckets > Click when nearby a source of drinkable water > Press Q to drink out of buckets or click on various items to remove fires Buckets + Water > Buckets + Press Q Small/Medium/Large Fillets – Fishing Rod Sea Weed – Fishing Rod Fishing Rod > Handle Lowers when Ready to Catch > Press C > Receive Raw Small/Medium/Large Fillets > Cook it over a fire > Cooked Small/Medium/Large Fillets Deer Meat - Skinning Knife Fox Meat - Skinning Knife Use a Skinning Knife on a Deer or Fox Carcass Skinning Knife + "Click" Deer/Fox Carcass B. Natural: (Natural) Apples – Various Trees (Found at Apple Island) Berries - Various Bushes (Found at various islands) Flower Stalks - Flowers (Found on the Cotton or Sand Island) Please comment any recipes not stated in here thanks! **I am not responsible for the acts for the readers of this guide...** Section V. - Recipes Here are the recipes... You all are just skipping the top parts am I right? IVB. Transports: (Tools) Raft-1 Hull Sailboat – 1 Hull, 1 Medium Wood, 2 Hemp Schooner-2 Hull, 1 Med.Wood, 3 Hemp Galleon-4 Hull, 1 Large.Wood, 4 Hemp Sub-sections 1. Buildings: (Tools) A. Useful Buildings Forge - 3 Med.Rock, 1 Wall, 2 Iron Granary - 2 Wall, 1 Med. Rock Medieval Granary - 2 Large. Wood, 1 Med.Rock, Lumbermill - 4 Wall, 2 Med.Wood, 2 Iron Well - 2 Med.Rock, 1 Med. Wood B. Dwellings : Mine/Stone Houses-2 Med. Rock, 1 Wall (Ren)Renovated Houses/Tailor Shop/Big Mine - 3 Brick, 1 Wall, 2 Glass Hut-2 Wall,1 Med. Foliage Hut Houses-2 Wall,1 Large. Foliage 1. House Assets; Chest/Dinning Table/Book Shelf– 2 planks Dining Room - 4 Planks: Bed Room – 2 planks, 2 cloths bolts Throne Room – 2 Planks, 2 Steel C. Defenses: Palisade Wall/Palisade Tower - 2 Walls Medieval Wall Set – 2 (Med) Medium. Stones Medieval Gate - Unknown Sub-Section 2 Materials: (Items) A. Natural Materials: Hemp Stalk-Grown/ (Found on the Hemp Island) Cotton-Natural (Found on the Cotton Island’s bushes) Sand-Natural (Found on the Cotton Island with a Pure Sand model within the lake) Wheat – Natural (Found at the orange colored island with wheat growing on it) B. Raw Materials: (Tools Used) Coal-???/Raw (Found in Rocks, Mines or Caves) Sulphur/Sulfur-???/Raw (Found in the Mine Island Cave) Copper Ore-???/Raw (Found in Rocks, Mines or Caves) Iron Ore-???/Raw (Found in Rocks, Mines or Caves) Deer Carcass – Hunting Club/Hunting Bow used on a Deer Fox Carcass – Hunting Club/Hunting Bow used on a Fox C. Crafted Materials: Copper-Copper Ore is exposed to Fire Source Iron-Iron Ore is exposed to Fire Source Unfired Steel-Iron is inserted into machine in Forge Steel-Unfired Steel is exposed to Fire Source Fresh Hemp-2 Hemp Stalk Hemp-Fresh Hemp is processed Rope-1 Hemp String – Crafting Knife used on Hemp Small Handle - 1 Small. Wood Crafted Handle-Crafting Knife is clicked on Small. Wood Cloth Bolt-Cotton is inserted to Tailor Shop machine Sub-section 3 Items: A. Miscellaneous Items: Gunpowder- 1 Coal, 1 Sulphur/Sulfur Arrow (Slow, Strong) – 1 Small Handle + 1 Small Rock/Copper/Iron/Steel Arrow (Fast, Weak) – 1 Small Handle + Crafting Knife Copper Arrow-Handle, Copper Iron Arrow-1 Handle, 1 Iron Steel Bolt – 1 Steel Bullet – 1 Steel, 1 Gunpowder Compost-Foliage is processed (Size depends on Foliage size) B. Construction Items: Seat - 1 Small. Wood Glass-Sand is exposed to Fire Source Plank-1 Med. Wood is inserted into Lumber mill Brick-Masonry Hammer is clicked on Small. Rock (1) or Med. Rock (4) Wall-2 Med.Wood/2 Plank Dirt Road - 1 Small Compost Hull - 2 Small. Wood Sub-Section 4 Clothing: (Items) NOTE: TOUCH CLOTHING TO USE IT! A. General Clothing: Shirt/Pant-2 Cloth Bolt/2 Hemp Vest-2 Cloth Bolt NOTE: DYE CLOTHINGS BY "Clicking" ON IT WITH YOUR DYE! B. Dyes: Grape - Natural Purple Blue Flower – Natural Blue Red Flower – Natural Red Hemp Stalks – Natural Green Coal – Natural Black C. Armor: Leather Armor - 2 Leather Copper Armor – 1 Leather, 2 Copper Iron Armor – 1 Leather + 2 Iron Steel Armor – 1 Leather + 2 Steel Sub-Section 5 Tools: A. Basic Tools: Crude Club-1 Handle Crude Bow/Crude Fishing Rod – (Arrows Required if Bow) – 1 Small Handle, 1 Rope Flint-2 Small. Rock Crude Bucket - 1 Small. Wood, 1 Rope B. Useful Tools Copper Pickaxe/Axe-1 Handle, 2 Copper Iron Pickaxe/Axe-1 Handle, 2 Iron Steel Pickaxe/Axe-1 Handle, 2 Steel Crafting Knife-1 Handle, 1 Steel Steel Bucket – 2 Steel, 1 Rope Sledgehammer/Masonry Hammer/Lumber Saw/Blunderbuss – (Bullets Required if Blunderbuss) - 1 Crafted handle, 2 Steel C. Advanced Tools: Crude Lock Pick – 1 Copper Lock Pick – 1 Iron Strong Lock Pick – 1 Steel Flint and Steel – 2 Small. Rock, 1 Steel Crossbows and Arbalests – (Bolts Required) - 1 Crafted Handle, 1 String, 1 Steel Fishing Rod/Longbow/Short Bow/Bow – (Arrows Required if Bow) 1 Crafted Handle, 1 String **I am not responsible for the acts for the readers of this guide...** D. Hunting Tools – (Used on animals) Hunting Club – 1 Small Handle Skinning Knife – 1 Small Handle, 1 Copper Hunting Bow - (Arrows Required) - 1 Crafting Handle, 1 String Please comment any recipes not stated in here thanks! **I am not responsible for the acts for the readers of this guide...** Section VII. – Farming Small Foliage -> Small. Composts are for Berries Medium Foliage -> (Med.) Composts are for Wheat’s and Hemp Stalks Axe -> Large Foliage -> (Large/)Fertile. Composts are for Apple Trees To farm, seed/fruit is always click first. After that, click on soil. Finally, click process. You have now planted your very own plant... Crafting Menu -> Seed/Fruit + Compost -> Process = Unselect able -> Grown Item Section VIII. – Storing Tools If you’re also new to Survival 404, and have previously played Survival 303, you will quickly discover that the store/ and take/ commands no longer work. That is because it’s been replaced with a new "Tool Storage" menu! 1. Simply hover to middle-left hand of your screen and click on the "Tool Storage" menu. 2. Then click on the large, grey, and empty box. 3. Type in the name of your tool EXACTLY, and press "Store." 4. If you wish to withdraw it, simply press the "Take" The name of the tool will be shown directly above it with arrows to scroll around other tools. **I am not responsible for the acts for the readers of this guide...** Please comment any recipes not stated in here thanks! Section IX. - Islands Spawn Islands – Where everyone starts out in the beginning. Hemp Island – Found around the spawn area and is native to the "Hemp Stalks." Wheat Island – Found around the spawn area, reached by boat or swimming, has a orange tint to it and is native to the "Wheat Stalks." Iron and Copper Island – Found around the spawn area, reached by boat or swimming, has mostly Copper on the top, and Iron in the cave. Apple Island - Found around the spawn area, reached by boat or swimming, and is native to the "Apple (Tree.)" Berry Island – An island found with various "Berry (Bushes).’ Mine Island – Found at the end of the map, reached by boat (swimming will result in death because of distance), and is has various types of ores, and is native to Sulfur inside the cave, has a neighboring island on it used for space or construction. Neighbors the Cotton and Sand Island. Cotton Island – A island on the far side of the map neighboring the Mine Island, reached by boat because of distance from swimming, and is native to "Cotton" and "Blue Flowers" (with edible, rare flower stalks). But is also closer to the Mainland than Sand Island. Sand Island – Found at the end of the map, neighbors Mine Island, is native to "Pure Sand" and the "Red Flower" (with edible, rare flower stalks). Lake Island – An island nearby the spawn with a sand-island portion under-water connected to the ocean. Main Island – The largest island in the map which seems comparatively similar to any other island you’ll find here, but is found at the end of the map with lots of room for construction and tribes. Is home to various types of apples and berry spawns suitable for any group of people to live in peace, or in war, and is closer to Cotton Island than Sand Island. **I am not responsible for the acts for the readers of this guide...** Please comment any recipes not stated in here thanks! The reason why I made this guide was because the older one looked like it could use some revision and editing. Section X. – Credits Thanks to: NOTE: USE WITHOUT QUOTATION MARKS Educational Teachers – Schools Microsoft – Bill Gates " http://www.microsoft.com/en-us/default.aspx" "http://www.thegatesnotes.com/" Company Developer – Roblox "http://www.roblox.com/" Place Author – Davidii "http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=676056" "http://www.roblox.com/Survival-404-item?id=8710602" ---- Well, Gamplayer did a great job on that guide... Submitted by: Yours Truly, KFCofDOOM Category:Tutorials Category:Deletion Candidate